steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Pilot
Phiên bản 7 phút của Pilot này được đăng online trên mạng vào ngày 21 Tháng 5 2013 trên kênh YouTube của Người sáng lập phim -Rebecca Sugar và trên trang web chính thức của Cartoon Network (Sau đó đã được gỡ bỏ). Mô tả Pilot trên YouTube: Cartoon Network đã hỏi Rebecca Sugar về việc tạo ra bản pilot là một ý tưởng cho một bộ phim hoạt hình. Cô ấy trả lời: "Đây chính là phiên bản Pilot cuối cùng của Steven Universe.Rebecca cùng đoàn phim của cô ấy đã làm việc rất chăm chỉ để làm ra bộ phim,và tất cả những gì bạn thấy là một phiên bản trước đó của hoạt ảnh và thiết kế nhân vật.Anh trai của Rebecca là Steven Sugar đang làm tại bộ phận vẽ nền cho series,muốn nói rằng anh tự hào về ý tưởng này sẽ lên tầm cao mới. Tóm tắt Steven lấy được một vật màu nhiệm du hành thời gian,đó là Đồng hồ kính (The Hourglass) từ Amethyst và có thể sửa mọi thứ những gì cậu ta làm.Cậu ấy sử dụng để quay lại sửa lại những việc mình làm,nhưng nó lại gây ra một số phiền toái nghiêm trọng cho Bãi biển Thành Thị (Tên cũ của thành phố bãi biển - Beach Town) và Steven làm tất cả mọi thứ để cứu vãn tình thế và quay lại sửa lại lỗi lầm nhiều hơn. Câu chuyện The episode begins with a now scrapped intro with the Crystal Gems introducing themselves. Steven is waiting for the other Crystal Gems to come back from the Crystal Palace. When they arrive via the Warp Pad, Amethyst shows an Electric Skull to Steven, and it starts laughing hysterically. Pearl slaps it out of Amethyst's hand and smashes it with her foot, saying their Crystal Palace was swarming with the creatures. Amethyst takes the Hourglass out of her fanny pack and says that the creatures were after it. Steven asks if he can see it and Amethyst says he can, but Pearl says no because it is extremely powerful and that they should not have brought it home. Steven tells Garnet to make Pearl let him see it, but she shushes him. Steven is disappointed and says that he wants to go on adventures with them next time, and he tells the Gems that he wrote a song for the team and begins to sing "We are the Crystal Gems" (which later on turns into the theme song for the finalized show). Amethyst and Pearl begin to tease him, saying that he will look like a clown if he were to play the song in battle. Garnet tells them not to make fun of Steven, and they stop. Pearl explains to Steven that he is too young to come with them, and he does not have powers in his gem yet, but Steven still wants to help, so Amethyst tells him to go grab some donuts, and after giving him money, he leaves to do so. When Steven walks outside to go to Big Donut, he learns that Amethyst gave him the Hourglass. He keeps it in his pocket and proceeds to buy donuts. As Steven enters the store, Lars, the cashier, begins to mock Steven, who slams his money on the counter and demands to have three donuts. Lars retrieves the donuts and makes fun of Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl, causing Steven to point out that they save the world and that he is also a Crystal Gem. Lars says that they are all hot girls, and Steven is not, so Steven storms out as Sadietells Lars to lay off. Steven broods about it, and says, "If I was a hot girl, I wouldn't be talking to you". He regrets not saying that when he had the chance as it would have been hilarious. His pocket begins to glow and suddenly, Steven is back inside the Big Donut when Lars made his comment before Steven originally left. Not knowing what happened, Steven was confused for a second before realizing what happened and remembering the comeback he wished he'd said to Lars, so he shouts it in Lars' face and high fives Sadie. Lars calls him a joke and Steven storms out again. He comes up with another comeback and is again transported through time to say his comeback: "It must be tougher for you, Lars. At least people actually like jokes!". Sadie jokingly says that Steven is on fire. Back at their home, Garnet is saying that she has a bad feeling as Steven walks in. Steven tells them what happened and takes out the Hourglass that took him back in time. Pearl is shocked and asks him why he has it, and turns to Amethyst and asks her why she gave it to him. Amethyst then says she was letting Steven see it because he wanted to. Pearl reveals that they had been protecting the Hourglass for one thousand years, and now that it was activated, it could only be used by Steven for its chosen purpose. Then Pearl asks what said purpose is, Steven tells them it was for comebacks and Amethyst laughs. Garnet notices an Electric Skull outside and alerts the others. Pearl explains that activating the Hourglass caused holes in the fabric of time, and the creature sensed it. Garnet asks Steven why he is such a buttface. Steven is offended by this. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet retrieve their weapons from their gems and begin to fight the Electric Skull. One by one they are beaten, and Steven tries to help them when they fall. They are all down, and Steven must think of a comeback to Garnet's comment. He finally does after several tries and is transported back to the moment that Garnet called him a buttface. He says the comeback and directs the Gems to get on top of the Big Donut and hide behind the sign, which is also shaped like a donut. Steven points out they need to destroy the Electric Skull's hair, so they push the sign onto the Electric Skull so that it gets stuck inside the hole of the donut-shaped sign. Having its hair destroyed, it begins to get struck by lightning and eventually dies. Steven wishes he could've told them this morning that 'this clown is gonna save your lives', and the Hourglass takes him back in time to the morning. He tries to stop it but fails. He smashes it on the ground, preventing the majority of the previous events to occur. The episode ends with him saying, "This clown is going to save your lives". Nổi bật Nhân vật * Steven Universe (bản mẫu) * Amethyst (bản mẫu) * Pearl (bản mẫu) * Garnet (bản mẫu) * Sọ người phát điện (bản mẫu/antagonists) * Lars (bản mẫu) * Sadie Miller (bản mẫu) Vật thể * Đồng hồ kính (bản mẫu) * Bọ cạp (bản mẫu) * Đàn iu-cơ-lê-i của Steven(bản mẫu) * Vũ khí Gem củaGarnet, Amethyst và Pearl (bản mẫu) * Đá quý (bản mẫu) Địa điểm * Trái Đất (bản mẫu) ** Bãi biển Thành thị (bản mẫu) *** Hiệu bánh Big Donut (bản mẫu) *** Điện thờ (bản mẫu) *** Nhà của Crystal Gem (bản mẫu) Âm nhạc Bài hát * "We are the Crystal Gems" Cơ sở bài đăng * The episode was originally going to be named "The Electric Skull". * The song that Steven sang was re-used in the extended theme. * A shortened version of the Pilot was shown on Cartoon Network's official Facebook page on July 20, 2013. * This was included on the Gem Glow DVD as a special feature, albeit modified with a still backdrop end credits with the Pilot's music and the Cartoon Network Studios logo containing a sound byte from theEnding Theme. * The Hourglass used in the pilot would later be used as the smallest hourglass in "Steven and the Stevens". * Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet's ears were visible in the pilot unlike how they are now. * Note that Steven's eyes slightly resemble the redesigned Steven's eyes in the first episode of the first season. * One of the most notable changes are the designs in most of the characters: The art is more detailed, which has been modified so the actual series could be simpler to animate. * The Timing Director for the Pilot was Genndy Tartakovsky, who created and directed episodes of Dexter's Lab, Samurai Jack, and Sym-Bionic Titan. ** Lars has black hair instead of reddish-orange hair. ** Steven has less "poofy" hair and pink "sunburned" skin. ** Garnet has straight hair instead of her trademark cubic afro, smaller hips, and The Gems' pilot appearance. ﻿ Ghi chú https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/630849893855182849 Kịch bản Int. [http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Steven%27s_Room Steven's Room- Steven] (Steven eating potato chips, staring at the Warp Pad for the Gems to return then, Garnet, Amethyst andPearl warp in) Steven: You’re back! Amethyst: Hey Steven, look at this! *pulls out a small Electric Skull which cackles* Pearl: Woah, what are you, crazy?! *knocks the Electric Skull out of Amethyst's hand and steps on it* Steven: What the heck was that?! Pearl: An Electric Skull, our Crystal Palace was swarming with them. *sits down on couch* Amethyst: They were after this. *takes out The Hourglass from fanny-pack* Steven: *entranced* Can I see that? Amethyst: Yeah, sure. *Hourglass falls into Amethyst's hand* Pearl: *interrupts* No! It’s extremely powerful, we shouldn’t have even brought it home. Steven: Garnet, tell Pearl to let me see the thing- *Garnet puts finger to his lips* Garnet: Shh... *has finger on Steven's lip* Steven: Aw, man. I wanna come next time. I even wrote us a song. *takes out ukulele* It’s like: “If you’re...” W-wait, hold on. *tunes ukulele, sings We Are The Crystal Gems* All Gems: '''*clapping* '''Amethyst: *chuckle* What’s with the part about pizzas? Steven: That’s just a best case scenario. Pearl: You wanna sing that during battle? Steven: Yeah. Pearl: Why? Steven: Because I’ll look really cool! Pearl: *chuckling* You’ll look...like a clown! *Pearl and Amethyst laugh* Garnet: Hey! Don’t make fun of Steven. Pearl: Look Steven, you’re still too young to come with us. You don’t even have powers in your gem. Steven: But I wanna help! Amethyst: Why don’t you grab us some doughnuts? *gives him a wad of money and hints at it* Ext. Steven’s Room- Steven Steven: *looks in hand and finds The Hourglass, gasps* The thing! *excitedly goes to Big Donut* Int. Big Donut- Steven, [http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Lars Lars and Sadie] Lars and Sadie: *Murmuring to each other* Lars: Well, if it isn’t Steven, of the “crystal femmes”. Steven: *sighs* Hey Lars. *slams money on counter* Just give me three doughnuts. Lars: You want me to connect them with a hot dog? Steven: *gasps, looks at “dog-nut” ad* Oh, no, they’re not for me. It’s for Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Lars: *getting doughnuts* What are they anyways? Witches or ghosts or something? Steven: They’re Crystal Gems and they save the world, like all the time. And I’m a Crystal Gem too. Lars: Aren’t they all like, hot girls? You’re not exactly a hot girl, Steven. (Steven grabs doughnuts and walks out) Sadie: Uh, Lay off! Ext. Big Donut- Steven Steven: *grumpily to himself* “Not exactly a hot girl.” Well, if I was, I wouldn’t be talking to you. *gasps* Aw, I should have said that, that’s really funny! *Hourglass activates, whites out screen* Int. Big Donut (Steven is suddenly back in the Big Donut, at the counter) Lars: -not exactly a hot girl Steven. Steven: *confused gasps, stuttering* Well, if I was, I wouldn’t be talking to you! *triumphantly laughs* Sadie: *laughing* Steven, good one. *hi-fives* Lars: *frustrated* You’re a joke! You know that right? You’re a big joke! Sadie: Lay off! *Steven walks out again* Ext. Big Donut- Steven Steven: The thing, did it let me do that comeback to Lars? Ugh, what’s his problem? Calling me a joke. *pretending to talk to Lars* Must be tougher for you Lars, at least people like jokes. Ah that’s what I should’ve-! *Hourglass activates, gasps happily* Int. Big Donut (Back once more) Lars: You’re a joke! You know that right? You’re a big joke! Steven: *excited* It must be tougher for you, Lars. At least people like jokes! *laughs* (Steven grabs doughnuts and runs out) Sadie: *laughing* Oh Steven, you’re on fire! Int. Steven’s Room- Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst Garnet: *to Amethyst*...I just have a bad feeling. *Steven enters* Steven: I was at the Big Donut, and Lars was giving me trouble, and he was like “You’re a joke!” and then, the thing *reveals Hourglass* took me back in time, and I was like- Pearl: Wh-why do you have that? *stares at Amethyst* Why did you give him that!? Amethyst: He wanted to see it! I was letting him see it! Pearl: *to Steven* We’ve been protecting that Hourglass for a thousand years. Now that it’s activated, it can only be used by you for its chosen purpose. What did you use it for? Steven: Comebacks...? *Amethyst laughs* Pearl: Comebacks? You used it, for comebacks? Garnet: *suddenly* Look outside. (All rush to window) Ext. Big Donut- Gems, Steven, Sadie, Lars and Electric Skull (Electric Skull wandering around outside, bringing thunder clouds, Gems and Steven approach) Pearl: We’ve lead it right to us. Oh, Steven, it can see the holes you’ve ripped in the fabric of time. Garnet: Steven! Why are you such a butt face? Steven: *hurt* W-w-What? Garnet: Gems! Call your weapons! (Gems summon their weapons and attack the ES (''Electric Skull), Pearl is grabbed, and thrown, Amethyst attempts to save her w/ her whip but is thrown against the Big Donut sign and both it and her fall to the ground while Sadie and Lars watch'') Steven: Pearl! Amethyst! (Steven catches Amethyst, pushes Sadie and Lars out of the way and then crawls over to Pearl. Garnet punches the ES, pulling one of its hair tendrils out) Steven: Is this normal? Are we winning? Garnet: No, this is bad, Steven. Help! Steven:*tearing up* Ah, I can’t. I-I’m *realization* "a butt face". *takes out Hourglass* “Why am I such "a butt face"? I know you are but what am- No, that’s not good enough! I-I can come up with a better line than that with my..butt closed. Oh, that doesn’t make any sense!. Uh, Butt face, why am I- *shocked by lighting* aah, Garnet! Uh, butt face, I can’t...help it...WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?! *Hourglass activates* (Garnet, previously) Garnet: Why are you such a butt face? Steven: *eyes closed* I can’t help it, what’s your excuse? Garnet: *gasp* You did it. What happened? Steven: *analyzing* Get back! *pushes Garnet, ES slams ground, throwing Steven up near Big Donut sign* Oh, oh, get up here! *Gems jump up, behind sign* We can’t get close to it but we’ve got to take out its hair thingies! Everybody push! (All push sign) Eat this! (Sign falls on ES, pinning it and causing lightning to blast it, burn its hair and explode, clouds dissipate) Steven: *victory scream, to Lars and Sadie laughing* I saved you, I saved you! And you guys! I wish I could’ve told you this morning, that this “clown” was going to save your life! *Hourglass activates* No, no no! *repeatedly* Int. Steven’s Room Pearl: *laughing* You’ll look, like a clown. Steven: NOOOO! *throws Hourglass to floor, breaking it into pieces* Pearl: What the? Amethyst: It’s okay Steven. You’re our clown. Pearl: Yes, a very hilarious clown. Garnet: Hey! Don’t make fun of Steven. Steven: Yeah! This clown is gonna save your lives. End en:Pilot es:Piloto pl:Pilot pt-br:Piloto ru:Пилотный эпизод tr:Pilot Bölüm